


Lessons Learned

by killerweasel



Series: Healing [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Lessons are learned, sometimes humans suck, and Aziraphale is a bit of a bastard.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Healing [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576315
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Lessons Learned

Title: Lessons Learned  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Crowley, Aziraphale, Michael, OC Demon, OC Angel  
Pairings: Aziraphale/Crowley  
Word Count: 764  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: Lessons are learned, sometimes humans suck, and Aziraphale is a bit of a bastard.

Michael sat across from Aziraphale at the kitchen table. The tension in the air was so thick Crowley could actually taste it on his tongue. He glanced between the two of them. Out of the two, Michael seemed far more uneasy. Crowley winced as Aziraphale stabbed his pancake with a fork before cutting a piece off to eat. The demon poured syrup into the middle of his, curled it up, and shoved the entire thing in his mouth, causing both angels to stare at him in surprise.

"What?" He swallowed loudly. "That's the best way to eat them." That got a chuckle out of Aziraphale. Crowley felt the tension ease a bit. "You should try one, Michael. You might like it."

The door to the cottage flew open, startling everyone. A smaller demon came running inside, weeping loudly. Crowley was up and moving before the angels had a chance to blink. He went over to the demon, wrapped his arms around him, and then covered them both with his wings as he sat on the floor.

"Easy. You're safe, Gregor." When he felt Gregor start to relax, Crowley leaned back to get a better look at the demon's face. "What happened? Where's your partner? Where's Zadkiel?"

"Still at the store?" Gregor swiped at his nose with a hand. "Shopping was fun. There are so many choices! But when we went to pay, it was just too much. The machine wouldn't do what I wanted. I would press buttons and it kept yelling. And then the man in the line behind us started saying things. Horrible things."

"Ah." Crowley didn't bother asking what sorts of things had been said. He'd gone shopping enough times to know how impatient humans could be over the stupidest of things. "What's your aspect, Gregor?"

"I can turn into a magpie." The demon sighed. "I feel so stupid."

"Eh... it was your first time shopping by yourselves. That's a lot to handle if you haven't done it before. So many humans, so many new things." He smiled. "You might feel better if you shift and rest for a bit. Zadkiel will be back soon and then we can do a cooking lesson later. How does that sound?"

Crowley suddenly found himself holding a magpie in his hands. The bird fluttered up to his shoulder and he walked through the cottage to the guest room. "If you need anything, we'll be in the kitchen. Okay?" He closed the guest room door after the bird flew inside.

Running a hand over his face, Crowley headed back over to the kitchen. He sprawled himself in his chair. "Welp. Life would be easier if humans didn't act like complete jackasses."

"Are you like that with all of them?" Michael had an odd expression on her face. "Even the angels?"

"Depends on the situation and the individual." Crowley shrugged. "They're trying and that's what really matters."

The front door opened and a frenzied-looking angel came running inside, his arms full of bags. "Is Gregor here? He must have miracled away after he ran out the door. I had to pay for the things before I could leave."

"He's in the guest room and might still be a magpie. Zadkiel, why don't you go check on him and we'll put everything away?" Crowley saw a wave of relief pass over Zadkiel's face. "What happened with the human who was being a jerk?"

"Erm..." Zadkiel went pink. "I may have sent a small curse in his direction. If he has pets, he will wake up in the middle of the night and step in sick with his bare foot. If not, his toilet will overflow while he's at work."

Aziraphale smothered a laugh with his hand. Even Michael seemed amused. Crowley coughed. "Right. Go check on Gregor." A snap of Crowley's fingers put all of the groceries away.

Michael waited until she heard the door to the guest room close before she laughed. "This is Zadkiel's first time to the surface and he's already acting a bit demonic."

"Just so you know, that is not _my_ influence." Crowley snickered as Aziraphale looked at everything in the room except him.

"Michael, would you like to stay for their cooking lesson later?" Aziraphale sat back as he snapped his fingers, cleaning the plates and putting everything in the cupboard. "We're going to do a full meal with ice cream sundaes for dessert."

"Will there be hot fudge?"

"Of course!" Aziraphale wiggled. "We have three different kinds you can try."

"Then I would love to stay for the lesson, Aziraphale."


End file.
